Modern focus on energy conservation is becoming increasingly popular as emerging technologies seek to leverage previously untapped energy sources. Many corporations are seeking energy conserving and environmentally friendly practices in an effort to label their business pursuits as “green.” Particularly in the transportation industry, where dependence on petroleum-based fuels has underscored the need for improvement towards energy independence, energy sources and costs are particularly scrutinized. Legislative activities have also compelled energy conscious strategies, from voluntary measures including tax incentives, to mandates such as laws limiting vehicle idling time, such that energy considerations are a necessary aspect of any commercial endeavor in the transportation industry. Further compounding the relevant issues are the realities of transport logistics, such as maintaining refrigeration units in the absence of an idling engine, and powering a liftgate for unloading when the engine is unavailable for hydraulic support in view of no-idle practices.
In the case of class 7 or 8 trucks, more commonly known as “18 wheelers” due to the common articulated wheel structure, efficient power management is paramount, because the 12 v alternator system in the propulsion unit (cab) is driven by the relatively large diesel propulsion engine. Usage of storage batteries (batteries) and other sources to power loads serves as an alternative to excessive idling of a large diesel engine merely for drawing a 12 v current. Further, other “high draw” accessories often utilized include refrigeration (“Reefer”) units and liftgate hydraulics, both of which often have a dedicated battery and/or generator.